Terrible things
by Chernaya-vdova
Summary: Steve breaks the news to his son Dylan that his mother (Natasha) is dead. She died of exposure to a harmful chemical while tracking some criminals. Based on the song "Terrible Things" and as you can see i don't own it Mayday Parade does. Rated K for extreme sadness
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is just a one chapter story; I just wanted to write something sad without having to commit to it. I don't own Marvel or Mayday Parade although I wish I did. Oh and even though it's my all-time favorite movie I don't own "We Bought a Zoo", and am only using the names because I can't think of any on my own. BTW Steve is singing the lyrics even if I say he's saying them.**

"Dylan?" Steve said as he knocked on the door. "I have to talk to you about something" Steve had no clue how he was going to break this to his son, especially without breaking down in tears first.

The door opened and he walked inside. He sat down on the bed next to his son and said.

"By the time I was your age I'd give anything, to fall in love truly was all I could think. That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams, the most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen"

His son started to understand what was going on, his father never once talked about the past, when his parents were once working for the government. But he knew enough to know that he shouldn't ask, but if his father was talking about something must have happened. So tears filled Dylan's eyes.

"She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing, I can't help but notice, you're staring at me. I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me".

His dad's eyes stared at the floor, this was obviously painful for his dad to speak about because he could see his chest falling slowly, and heaving to get back up. His dad was fighting tears or else he wouldn't have been breathing so hard.

"Now son, I'm only telling you this because life, can do terrible things" he said "Now most of the time, we'd had too much to drink. And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything, too young to notice, and too dumb to care love was a story, that couldn't compare"

Dylan's eyes were pouring out salty tears, he knew what had happened already…

"I said, "Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing? I made you a present with paper and string. Open with care now, I'm asking you, please. You know that I love you, will you marry me?"

"Now son, I'm only telling you this. Because life, can do terrible things you'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray that God, shows you differently"

There was a long silence between them as his son hugged his dad's chest and buried his face in his shirt. Steve's face had few malnourished tears sliding down his pale irritated skin. His breath was shaky when he spoke; he was crying and singing at the same time.

"She said, "Boy can I tell you, a terrible thing? It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks. Please, don't be sad now, I really believe you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me".

"Slow, so slow I fell to the ground, on my knees. So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose. If given the choice, then, I'm begging you, choose to walk away, walk away, don't let her get you. I can't bear to see the same happen to you. Now son, I'm only telling you this..

Because life, can do terrible things


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys and gals! I just wanted to thank you all for the amazing responses to my stories, you guys have all favorited and followed them and I truly believe that you deserve a quick thank you. I would also like to take this time to apologize for not uploading fast enough, and for the next week I won't be uploading cause I will be on vacation. I will be leaving on Monday and coming back Saturday late at night. But you are lucky, because this is a car trip so I will dedicate my 9-11 hour car trip there and back to writing for you guys. Right now I am trying to write as much I can but tomorrow I gotta go to a party and Sunday I have to pack so I will upload whatever I write either on Saturday night ( if you're lucky) or Sunday morning, probably around 10 or so. Take into consideration that I will be getting back at around 11:00 pm -2:00 am so don't get, your hopes up, it's going to take a lot to keep me from uploading but since my computer is so slow I might wait until the morning. And you never know I might post something over the week just to let you know how's it going and I might drop a few details here and there. Actually I just uploaded a new story and if you have any suggestions I would be more than happy to incorporate them into it. And don't forget when school starts I won't be uploading during the week, only weekends. I am sorry but this is a huge year, 8th grade, and I probably won't upload anything from September to like the end or middle of October, because I have to take a Catholic High school entrance exam (CO-OP). I am crazy nervous for High school because I can only imagine how hard it will be. But I can't wait until Christmas break when I can o my very first Avengers Christmas fic, gonna be so much fun.

**Do me a huge favor and let everyone you know about my stories, I want to get a lot of people to read them, it would mean a lot to me. Thanks Again!**

**:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:. :*~:._.:*~* :*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:. :*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:. :*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:. :*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:. ****:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.**


End file.
